Mio chan and the Big Bad Wolf
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: After Ritsu and a new friend set up a group date between their respective bands, Mio gets to know a scary boy who seems to have eyes like a wolf, which gained him the nickname by his friends, Ookami but, not all is what it seems.
1. Chapter 1: Ookami and Friends

**Mio-chan and the Big "Bad" Wolf chapter 01: the _mysterious _**_**Ookami**_** and his friends**

BW: This here is a Romantic Comedy, between my favorite character from K-ON, Mio Akiyama, and my OC, who's need you'll learn later on in this first chapter, but everyone just calls him Ookami.

Ritsu: Now, is Mio your favorite judging from personality, or body?

BW: Everything~! But, enough about me, let's get this thing started!

******I don't own K-ON or it's characters, but the OC's belong to me, okay~ and this not a little red ridding hood story, although it would be to make one.**

* * *

Mio is running late for school.

"Oh, no~!" she squalled, "I'm gonna be late!" she cried as she ran out the door in her spring uniform.

Mio ran as quickly as she could to get to the train station. She took her usual rout with Ritsu, but this time she didn't show up, walking up ealier then Mio did. However, she didn't expect to run into somebody else so early in the morning. She bumped into him and fell.

"Ow…" she moaned, "I-I'm so sorry-" Mio's apology paused with a gasp, she saw a tall young man with grey spiky hair, parted from the middle of his forehead.

He had wolf-like eyes; color ice blue. He wears a white short sleeve dress shirt, and black pants, and shoes. He must've been a third year from another high school. In Mio's eyes, he's glaring at her with anger and annoyance; this causing her to start shivering. He's just standing there confused in reality.

He slowly reached his hand out to her, but Mio is suddenly sent into a panic.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out and ran the opposite direction, with dust behind her tracks.

"What was that all about?" he asked himself, shook it off, and walked to his school.

Later, Mio arrives at the club room. She looks extremely tired.

"Hi, Mio-chan!" Yui greeted, happy as usual.

"Morning…" Mio muttered with her hair over her face. "What's wrong with you? You look like Sadako Yamamura from the Ring." Ritsu commented. Mio began cowering again.

"Sadako… Yamamura… Sadako Yamamura…" Mio began repeating and shuttered.

"LOOK! There she is!" Ritsu yelled, causing Mio to scream. An exploding kind of sound was heard. Mio gave another hit to Ritsu on the head.

"Sorry… it was too good to pass up…" Ritsu apologized, sitting Japanese style on the floor.

Mio sighed, "I've had enough scares today." Mio muttered.

"Scares?" Mugi asked. Suddenly everyone gets curious. Mio explains what happened this morning.

"A guy like that, huh?" Ritsu asked.

"That's must've really scary." Said Yui.

"What happened after that?" Azusa asked.

"I ran as quickly as I could; he didn't follow me, though. He had eyes like a wolf, and there was just as sharp as daggers." Mio explained, feeling scared again.

"Wanna bet he'll stalk you after that first meeting?" Ritsu questions, earning another bump in the head.

"Anyway, I don't know what he's doing there, so I'm hoping to avoid seeing him." Mio said.

"You said he looked like he went to a different high school, didn't you?" Mugi asked, "Maybe he he's taking a new rout, and it was a coincidence that you guys met." She suggested.

"Maybe your right about…" Mio agreed.

"Forget all that! Remember what we were talking before Mio showed up?" Ritsu asked, quickly recovered.

"Oh, _that_!" Yui called.

"Are you sure about _that_?" Azusa asked.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun!" Ritsu proclaimed, and got another hit to the head, this one being on top of the second oldest bump.

"What is _that_? And what will be _fun_?" Mio asked, strictly.

"Well, I'm met this guy this morning and he asked me out." Ritsu said, "I told him I had band practice, and couldn't do it, but then he told me he had his own band, and that's when it hit me, two bands on a group date, and he agreed to it when I suggested it- ugh!" Ritsu got another hit from Mio,

"… I think I got enough bumps on my head today… okay, Mio-chan?"

"I can't believe you did that without consulting us first; what if some of us doesn't want to go?" Mio scolds Ritsu.

"Actually, I've never been on a group date!" said Yui, Mio immediately figured out that Yui was interested and wanted to go.

"It's been a while since we've been out together. I haven't been on a real date, either." Said Mugi; Mio quickly turned around to face Mugi.

Azusa raised her hand, "I… don't wanna be left out." Azusa said shyly.

"Wouldn't rather practice then go on a silly date?" Mio asked Azusa.

"But, a break once in a while is fine, right?" Azusa said.

Mio had stream tears flowing down her face.

"Then, it's decided. We have our first group date on Sunday!" Ritsu said triumphantly, much to Mio's dismay.

Sunday came and everyone in the light music club showed up for today's date. They arrived outside the train station. All the girls were in casual clothes, but Mio seems to be missing, for a short while, anyway.

She arrives wearing what girls would usually wear when they're on a date, the purplish pink dress, the short sleeve white thin jacket, and white strap heel sandals. Everyone stared at the embarrassed Mio.

"What's with the outfit?" Ritsu asked.

"Isn't this what you usually wear when on a date?" Mio asked.

"You mean you've never been to a date Mio-chan?" Yui naïvely asked.

"Of course! Aren't you nervous, Yui? You said you never went on a date before!" Mio said.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I am a little." Yui said, however, Yui looked as happy go lucky as can be.

"You don't look it!" Mio pointed out.

"Never mind this nonsense, let's go!" Ritsu said, and started pushing Mio inside, and the others followed.

Inside the station waits four high school boys. One of them had the same hair color as Ritsu, and he had green eyes. One more thing, his name was Riku Orihara.

"Hm… they're kinda late…" said Riku, watching the cloak.

"I still say we should start practicing instead of this silly group date." said another boy, with glasses. He had black laid back hair, and green eyes. His name is Yukio Ukitake. He's a rather stern boy.

"You're no fun!" Riku yelled to Yukio. Sitting next to him, were the other two boys in the group; one also had glasses, but he was taller then the rest, and had long blonde hair that fell over his green eyes, and was tied in a ponytail. The other was a boy with spiky red hair. He was asleep.

The one with blonde is Akira Tokiho, and the one with red hair is Daichi Hinata.

"Rikkun, Daichi-kun has fallen asleep." said Akira, in a gentle tone.

"Then wake him up!" Riku ordered.

"Daichi-kun, you shouldn't fall asleep before we start our date." said Akira, gently shaking Daichi, until he finally opened his chocolate brown eyes.

"Is it morning already?" asked Daichi.

"Dude, it's been passed morning." said Riku, "And, stay awake. Your usually not this slow at school."

"I like to sleep in on Sunday's." said Daichi with a yawn, "Wait, where's Ookami?"

"Who knows. He hasn't shown up yet." Riku said.

"I can understand how he feels." said Yukio.

"Yoo!" called a familiar voice to Riku. Ritsu and her party have arrived.

"Ricchan! You made it!" Riku cheered.

"Rikkun! Sorry for being late though, one of us couldn't wait to dress pretty." said Ritsu, but ended up being choked from behind my Mio.

"How was I supposed to know not to dress like this...?" Mio asked.

"Hey now, it looks cute on you. In fact, I know someone who loves cute things, although he's kind of late, too." said Riku.

"Really?" Ritsu asked, rubbing her sore neck, "So, is he a close friend of yours."

"We grew together, that's for sure."

"Ah, Rikkun, I believe Ookmai-kun is coming up the stairs." said Akira. The girls see this mysterious Ookami, who turns out to be the boy Mio meet the other morning. He wore a black shirt, grey jeans, and black and white shoes.

"Speak of the devil, Ookami is in the house~!" Riku shouts like a rock star, but resieve straight a kick in the face from Ookami.

"Shut up!" Ookami said as he kicked Riku in the face. The girls were shocked by this.

"Hey, hey hey! What's your problem, getting all violent with no warning!" Riku barks at Ookami, holding his nose.

"That'd be you! Pay attention!" Ookami barked, "You grabbed me here on something stupid like this!"

"Least you could do is show some appraciation!" Riku yelled.

"No thank!" Ookami yelled back.

"That's Ookami?" asked Ritsu. The others remained silent.

"Actually, his real name is Momotaro Umeda." Riku explained, only to get the heel of Ookami's foot harshly planted on top of his head.

"Didn't I tell you not to mention my name like that?" Ookami asked while doing this.

"And as you can see, that's why call him Ookami most of the time." Riku said, with comical tears dripping down his face, and a fake smile, and a large bump on his head.

"I see..." said Ritsu. Ookami turned the other way, with his arms folded.

"So, Ookami-san, you don't like your name?" asked Yui.

"Not that I don't like it, it's-" Ookami stopped when he noticed Mio cowering behind her friends.

"Sorry about Mio. She doesn't like scary things." said Ritsu, and then takes the oppritunity to cheer her up, "Don't worry, the big scary guy won't hurt. In fact, he's already gone." RItsu lied, for the last part.

"R-really?" Mio asked, once again showing her cute side to the gang, until she saw Ookami still standing right where he was. He turned his head around, to hide his face. Meanwhile, Mio started strangling Ritsu again.

"RITSU YOU IDIOT!" Mio cries, while doing this. The rest had a sweat drop behind their heads. However, Riku took a look at Ookami's face. It was red. He did mention Ookami had a thing for something taht happens to be cute, and Mio seems to fit that bill.

Riku grinned, and Ookami cuaght site of this sinister grin, and landed another heel drop to the head.

"What are you grinning about, you fool?" Ookami asked.

"Oh, nothing..." said Riku, with the bump, the tears, and the smile to go along with it.

* * *

BW: And that's chapter 1!

BW: When you look at, Ookami-kun and Mio seem kind of alike. (neck cast on her neck from being strangled)

BW: Don't worry about that, those wounds will disappear in the next chapter.

Mio: Wait, there's more! I don't wanna!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mio-chan and the Big "Bad" Wolf chapter 02: the journey begins (not really)**

BW: Hey everyone! It's me! I understand that this story has a few fans. I seriously didn't it would be so popular, but that is a really good thing.

Ritsu: The first chapter was pretty funny. Some of the Oc's were similiar to the club members. Or, maybe the real reason why is Ookami-kun. He's funny in his own way.

BW: That's mostly becuase he kicked his best friend a few times during their first meeting. They think it's funny that Ookami likes cute things, too! (BW and Ritsu begin laughing, but a pair of wolf eyes crept up behind them, when finally noticed, an enraged Ookami appeared, and his target is BW)

BW: NOOO! (Ookami kicks BW in the the balls) ... with all that done... let's get chapter 2 started... (faints with his butt sticking up)

Ritsu (thinking with a sweat drop): ... at least his strangle wounds are gone... but hows he's gonna live through that?

**[I don't own K-ON or it's characters, but the OC's belong to me, okay~ plus, I mean no offense. It's cool that you all like it so much]**

* * *

Inside the train, the two bands sit and chat together;

Yui and Daichi talked about the kind of music they liked, "So, what kind of music do you like?" Yui asked.

"I like, all kinds of music, but I like the guitar the best." Daichi, with a goofy grin, "I got two sets, one that's electric and a acoustic guitar."

"Acoustic?" asked Yui.

"An acoustic guitar is a guitar that uses only acoustic methods to project the sound produced by its strings. It almost has a country sound to it, but it also has light rock to it." Daichi explains.

"That's so cool!" Yui said, highly impressed.

"So, you play the guitar, too?"

"Yeah, I have only one though. I named it Guitar."

"You gave it a name?" Daichi asked. The look on Yui's face was proof enough for Daichi to now, "Well, it's your call what you do." said Daichi.

"I-in that case, can I call you Dai-chan?" Yui asked, blushing.

"Dai-chan?" Daichi asked.

Mugi and Akira talked about the activities their bands do, "When we're not praticing, we usaully have tea, and talk about fun things." said Mugi.

"That's sounds like fun. We usaully pratice for at least an hour before taking the rest of the day off. I'm so envious." said Akira.

Azusa and Yukio didn't spek much at all. It almost hard to believe that everyone is having fun a date like this, then pratice to them. Azusa sat there, fidgiting, and Yukio looks back at the window.

"S-so... do you pratice a lot, like Akira-san said?" Asuza asked.

"Yeah, one hour each day. I'd like to keep going for a few more hours though." Yukio answered, "But, unfortunately our leader likes to be lazy and irresponsible." Yukio said, aiming his insult at Riku.

"Up yours!" Riku snapped at Yukio. Azusa was speechless, though she knew where Yukio was coming from.

While the others were together one side of the train car they ride in, Ritsu, Riku, Mio and Ookami sat on the oppodite side, although Mio said nex to Ritsu, and Ookami next to Riku. Awkward situation.

"So, Rikkun, what plans did you have for us today?" Ritsu asked.

"First, it's karaoke. Since this is Double Band Group Date, let's get in touch with our singers and their voices." said Riku. Riku's eye twinkle, and so does Ritsu's.

At the karaoke house, the singers from both music clubs sang; Yui and Mio did a song, and Daichi did one as well. Yui and Daichi did a duet together, too.

Meanwhile, everyone is watching them as they sing.

"They're pretty good." said Ritsu.

"Maybe they should become a singing duel." said Mugi.

"What would happen if these two get married?" Riku asked. The image of Yui and Daichi being husband and wife appeared above everyones heads; Yui rolling around on the floor luaghing with two of their look a like children, while reading comic books, while Daichi sleeps on the kotatsu with a third.

"That kind of family, huh?" muttered Ritsu.

"Somehow, I can almost picture that." said Azusa.

Mio and Ookami sat across from each other, while the others sat with their dates.

Mio hasn't spoken much at all. She worries that she might have become a target to Ookami, and worries if he is what he appears on the outside and on the inside. Ookami may not look like he isn't look in Mio direction, but he glances at her in the corner of his eye a few times.

It was mentioned that he liked cute things in the first chapter as you might, and you do recall.

"Mio, why don't you go and talk to him?" Ritsu asked.

"What? There's no way I can do that! I hardly know him anyway, and besides..." Mio trails off, and glances at Ookami's eye, and flintches back to Ritsu, cowering again, "He has the scariest pair of eyes I ever seen in real life..." Mio whimpered.

"My my, what a problem." Ritsu said, with a faint smile. This automantic cuaght Riku's attention. He looked to Ookami, and then looked back at Ritsu, which she cuaght site of.

"So, should we begin, Ricchan?" Riku asked, with eye communication.

"Of course, Rikkun!" Ritsu said.

"Okay, then just leave it to me." Riku said with a grin, "Alright everybody! Let's play The Match Maker Game!" Riku declares, much to almost everyones dumbfoundedness, all but Ookami, with a sort of angry look, and Mio with a surprised look.

"EH~~?" Mio gasped.

"Rikkun, what is the Match Maker Game?" Ritsu asked, hiding the fact that she already knew what the game actually was.

"Simple, Ricchan! I'm the Match Maker, and what the Match Maker says it absolute! I say who makes a great couple as soon as they kiss!" Riku explained, cuasing most of the girls to blush. Riku suddenly got a kick in the head from Ookami.

"Idiot!" Ookami muttered.

"Oh, I think I'll get you for that." Riku whispered to himself, "Now, look what I have, M & M!" Riku held up two small pieces of paper that had capital M's on them. Through random drawing, and by luck, Mio and Ookami had ended up with the M's.

"Eh~! Why me?" Mio asked in shock and slight anger.

"Your lucky, that's why." Ritsu whispered. Mio couldn't make a comeback, becuase she was too nervous, this being her First Kiss, and it was with someone she doesn't want to be with.

Ookami was sweating as he looked at the paper. He had the second M.

"Now, _Ookami-kun~!_ Bite down on the pchy, but not too hard." said Riku, placing a pochy-stick in his mouth, only to receive another kick to the face. Riku fell back afterwards. Time was still for a moment.

"I'm going to get some air!" Ookami said, immediately storming out of the room. Everything ws still silent.

"You lucked out." Ritsu said, breaking the silence.

"Who cares!" Mio asked in loud temperment, also giving Ritsu another bump to the head, also knocking her out.

"But, you know..." Yui said, "You could almost see Ookami-kun's face kinda red."

"She's right, he must've felt some kind of embarressment from that." said Mugi.

"Well, it would've have been his first kiss." said Akira. This cuaght the rest of the girls attention.

"It's true, as long as I've known him..." said Riku, getting up from his fall earlier, "Ookami has had a rough time expressing his feelings to other people. He can talk to us of course, but with girls, it's another story." Riku explained.

Meanwhile, Ookami sat outside, with his eyes hidden in his hair.

"Making go him on this group date with us, I figured I could get him out of his shell, but I got carried away, and here's my reward." Riku said, pointing his the red foot print on his face, left by Ookami. Silence fell once again.

"Well, enough of this crap! Let's go light fireworks!" Riku declared, hoisting up bags of fireworks.

Moments later, the group leaves from the karaoke house.

"Hey, Ookami, we're heading off the light fireworks." Riku said to Ookami.

"Do I look like I care?" asked Ookami.

"Just giving a heads up... still upset about earlier, huh?" said Riku.

"Of course!" Ookami barked in Riku's face. Mio looked at Ookami, thinking about what Riku said earlier. She also thought that Ookami probably doesn't remember her from yesterday.

"U-um..." Mio exclaimed, capturing the two boys attention, "I-it would be... more fun if you joined us, O-Ookami-kun, so please, come with us...!" Mio mumbled out, showing her shy cute side to them. They both blush.

* * *

Ritsu: And that ends chapter 02!

BW: Yep. And with that cliffhanger there, the viewers are probably going to wonder what Ookami's reaction- owowowowow... (private earlier still hurts)

Yui: What's a cliffhanger?

Daichi: You don't know what a cliffhanger is? Well, it- it... how can I put it?

Yukio: It's an unexpected ending that leaves off at the end of a chapter of a book, or an episode. The main character is stuck in a strange or dangerous situation, and the veiwers of that particular tv show or fictional book.

BW: Exactly right- owowowow...

Ritsu: He kicked you pretty hard, didn't he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Mio-chan and the Big "Bad" Wolf chapter 03: A date with Destiny**

**BW: Hey everyone! It's me again! I was planning to upload this chapter on halloween along with chapter 02, but I couldn't for _unknown _reasons.**

**Mugi: Weren't you too busy doing other things, other then working on the chapter itself?**

**BW: Thanks for ruining the mystery! **

**Mugi: Oh, I'm so sorry! (bowing)**

**Ritsu: By the way, Mio, there's a slasher horror film series in America called Halloween, it's about this guy named Michael and he goes around killing people while wearing a mask made of leather.**

**Mio (crying and cowering): No! NO! I don't wanna hear anything like that!**

**BW (sweatdrop): Now let's get started with chapter 03, please.**

**[I don't own K-ON or it's characters, but the OC's belong to me, okay~]**

**

* * *

**

**As promised, everyone was the beach tonight, lighting fireworks. **

**Mugi, Asuza, Akira and Yukio where squating and holding their sparklers upside down, while Yui and Daichi were running around with their sparklers while luaghing, and Riku doing a funny dance with glow stick seattles rapped around his body, while Ritsu was luaghing at him. **

**While the group was busy having fun, Mio and Ookami were siting together near the tetrapods. It was awkward between the two. Mio sat their fidgeting, while Ookami stratched the back of his head.**

**"This is awkward... I can't think of anything to say..." thought Mio, "Should apologize for thinking of him the wrong way?" she asked herself.**

**"Hey!" "Y-yes?"**

**"They said you name is Mio, right?" Ookami asked, although he looked frightening at the time, he was not trying to scare Mio, who was already in a panic.**

**"Y-yes! Mio Akiyama! Age 16 years old; height 160cm, and weight 54kg; my hobbies are watching sports and I like write lyrics! A-and my three measurements are-" Mio frantic spout out her personal information until Ookami quickly grabs Mio's shoulders, and shook her, "STOP!" he yelled as he does this. Mio had stopped talking after which.**

**"I just wanted to know your name!" Ookami said. Mio was surprised, as she didn't expect this from Ookami, even if she heard Riku's story about him.****A silent awkward moment between them lasted for a few seconds until they realized what's going and seperated from each other. Both were blushing a deep red color.**

**"S-sorry..." Ookami apologized.**

**"N-no..." Mio mumbled.**

**It was once again silent, but Ookami broke the silence, "So, you write the lyrics for your band?" Ookami asked.**

**"Yeah, but sometimes they come out a little silly..." Mio replied.**

**"Really?" Ookami asked.**

**"But, everyone likes them in the end." Mio said. She was beginning to smile, "I'm also the second vocal next to Yui, and I play the bass." Mio added.**

**"I write lyrics, too." said Ookami, "But, I'm no good when it comes to playing an instrument. My friends on the other hand, they know they're stuff." Ookami said, and both look to their friends.**

**Riku was still dancing, "Look at that clown. If it wasn't for him, then we wouldn't have gotten together, and the crap he puts me through is just so tiring." Ookami commented, "But, he is a good guy, even if he acts stupid."**

**"Ritsu's the same." said Mio, "Ritsu got the club to together, and does all these wierd things. She used to scare me and embarrass me back when we were kids. To this day she still does it, but she has a good heart." Mio adds, and then begins to giggle, I just realized something. A lot of our friends same some much alike. Just look at Yui and Daichi-kun. They're kind of slow, and love the things they do."**

**"Him, slow. Actually, he might look and act like a retard, but Daichi's smarter then the rest of us. When comes time for a test, most of us come running to him." Ookami remarked, "Akira and Yukio, are probably the most mature out of all us."**

**"I'd like to say the same thing about Mugi and Azusa, but it ends up me being the responsible one." Mio said with a faint smile.**

**"And, what about me?" Ookami asked, "You thought of me as something from a horror film or a gang member the first time we met, remember?"**

**"Oh, t-that was, I mean..." Mio stammered, and then turned a deep shape of red.**

**"Sorry about that. About my face..." Ookami apologized, "I get most of my looks from my father, so I tend to scare girls around me, though, not on purpose." Ookami said, blushing slightly.**

**"..." Mio couldn't find the right words to respond, but she knew that her opinion of him was starting to change a bit, and her heart was beating quickly. She blushed to both reations to him. Ookami could feels the same reactions. They look each other in the eye for a moment.**

**"I..." Mio started "I should be the one to say sorry, for... all the bad thoughts... about you..." Mio begins to slowly move forward to Ookami, and he moved in a similar motion. They're moving in for a kiss on the lips. The atmosphere was a gently warm and a slightly heavy feeling around the two. It was almost the perfect moment until,**

**"Ufufufufu~...!" a creepish giggle was heard, coming from behind Mio. This made Mio jump and cling to Ookami without realizing it.**

**"Hi, Mio-chan~!" Ritsu said cutely. This was enough fro Mio to quickly figure out who it was who scared her with that luagh.**

**"Ritsu, you idiot! You scared me!" Mio cried.**

**"Really? I think he's kind of scared, too." Ritsu pointing to Ookami, whose face is a deeper color red then before. Mio look up to his face, and her face turned to same color as his. She jerked away embarrassed completely.**

**"I'm so sorry!" Mio cried out.**

**"That's okay... really, no big deal." Ookami said faintly. He could still feel the warmth of Mio's boby pressed against him.**

**"Yah! Ookami-kun, you perv!" Riku squishly squaled and patted his best friend on the back a few times.**

******"Shut up!" Ookami yelled and kicked Riku in the face again. Ookami realized just then that Mio was watching what just happened and thought he had scared her again, but there was a different reaction from Mio. She began luaghing.**

******"Haha! Your so funny, Momotaro-san!" Mio luaghed, showing a cute to the rest of the three.**

******"You... remember my real name?" Ookami asked.**

******"Oh, sorry, I meant Ookami."**

******"Actually, you can call me Momotaro if you want..." Ookami said, surprise Mio a bit, "W-well, it not like I don't like my name... it's kind of embarrassing, but if it'd you then it'll be okay, I guess..." Ookami muttered, making a wierd face and blushing at the same time.**

******"Okay, Momotaro-kun." Mio happily said, smiling beautifully, to which Ookami felt like he was going to fall apart.**

******"Feeling alright Ookami?" Riku asked, handing his friend a can of soda. Ookami takes the soda.**

**"Now, aren't you glad I talked you into this?" Riku asked siting next to him.**

**"Maybe not. But..." Ookami puased and looked at Mio, who is talking with Ritsu, ****"It was fun, though." Ookami finished. Riku smiled.**

**"Other then that, why ar eyou covered in sand?" Ookami asked, noticing sand all over Riku's clothes.**

**"Oh, this... it's a secret." Riku said mysteriously. Ookami knows when not to trust Riku when he cept secrets. Ookami drank his soda, but he didn't shrug it off.**

**"Wah! Dai-chan cuaght on fire!" Yui cried, cuasing Ookami spill into his can while gripping and crushing it on surprise. Everybody was in a panic that night.**

******(Monday afternoon)**

******At the high school Ookami and his friends go to, the band relaxes in their club room, until Riku suddenly bursts through the door.**

******"Hello, everybody!" said Riku, happily entering the club room, "AND good news, the pictures came out!"**

**All the members, Daichi, Akira, Yukio, and of course, Ookami gathered around to see the photos that Riku took for most of the group date with the After School Teatime light Music Club; some of the pictures were of the other three members of their own with the girls.**

**"Dammit Riku..." Ookami muttered.**

**One with Daichi sing with Yui, another with Akira and Mugi holding their sparklers together while Daichi and Yui running around in the background with their sparklers, and on the train, with Yukio and Asuza, not much was going on between them, though.**

**"Everyone of them looks great." said Akira with a smile.**

**"Daichi and that Yui girl sure do get along." said Yukio. Daichi gave a give goofy smile while blushing and rubbing the back of his head.**

**Ah~! But, you guys haven't seem anything yet!" Riku declared and showed pictures of Ookami and Mio, one holding her shoulders, and another with them almost about to share a kiss, though this angle was looking at Ookami's back at the time. Everyone was surprised.**

**"Hows that? I tried my best not to get cuaght, but Ricchan got in the way!" said Riku.**

**"That's why he was all over in sand before!" Ookami thought with shadowed eyes, in disbelief.**

**"And this one was real cute! Look at Mio-chan pressed against his boby after Ricchan scared her!" Riku began laughing, but it soon ended.**

**"You ASSHOLE! Next time you wanna take pictures of something, make sure it's of me!" Ookami yelled as he literally kicked Riku out of the club room.**

**"But, it wouldn't of been worth the fun..." Riku muttered and fainted.**

* * *

**BW: And that's chapter 3!**

**Yui: Mio-chan was real cute in this chapter!**

**BW: It'll get better, becuase chapter 4 will be a spiecal moment for our heroes.**

**Ritsu: How spiecal?**

**BW: You'll see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mio-chan and the Big "Bad" Wolf chapter 04: A First Date**

**BW: Hey everyone! It's me again! This'll be the last chapter in Mio-chan and the Big Bad Wolf! Aww... I did say this was a special chapter, becuase, it's a Christmas present. Although the chapter itself is going to be a little short.**

**[I don't own K-ON or it's characters, but the OC's belong to me, okay~]**

**

* * *

**

**On a bed of a certain boy's bed room, the with gray hair sleeps with the fan. What he doesn't expect is a foot that belonged to his father roughly pushes him off the bed to wake him up.**

**"Goodness gracious, boy! Get up!" said his father, Yutaro Umeda. You guys know what that means, right? Ookami-kun did say he got his looks from his dad, right?**

**"What the heck do think your doing?" Ookami asked in loud temperment.**

**"That's what I wanna know! It's passed morning and your sleeping on a Sunday afternoon, you lazy idiot!" Yutaro yelled.**

**"I've been tired recently..." Ookami said.**

**"You, tired?" Yutaro asked, "Come to think of it, you've been like that since you got home from that group date Riku set up for you."**

**"I'm not the least bit greatful to him. But, it was fun." Ookami said, turning his frome to smiling.**

**"Fun talking to girls, maybe." Yutaro teased and began to snicker. Ookami scowls at his father.**

**"Momo-chan! You've got a call for you!" Ookami's mother called.**

**"Damn..." Ookami muttered, leaving his room, and his father on the floor face first. Yutaro moves his head up, revealing a red foot print in the center of his face.**

**"Damn kid can't take a joke sometimes..." Yutaro muttered. He smiles a second later.**

**(The Park) **

**Ookami is waiting at the park. He wears a dark blue jacket, white shirt, grey jeans and black shoes.**

**"Momotaro-kun!" Mio's voice called. Mio was running his way. She wears a light green jacket, pink shirt, and blue jeans and blue shoes.**

**"Ah, hey!" Ookami called back, nervously.**

**"Sorry for calling you out like this. See, I wanted it to be, just the two of us." Mio said, fidgeting with her figures and blushing.**

**"No, don't worry about it. No big deal." Ookami said, scratching his head.**

**"What? Are you nervous?" Mio asked as she walked up to him.**

**"Well... yeah..." Ookami replied, blushing.**

**"I am, too. I never been on a date with just a guy before..." Mio said while also blushed, and fidgeting, "It's really my first time, Alone with a boy..." Mio added.**

**"Same with me, w-well, with a girl that is..." Ookami goofly said. The two started laughing moments later. After that, they began their one on one date. They went on a walk around the park, before going to stuffed toy store.**

**Mio looks at a cute white cat. It was clear that she wanted it, so Ookami bought it for her. She was happy, and held it tightly in her arms. Ookami smiled, thinking cute she is when she's happy.**

**Later, they find an ice cream stand, and bought the same flavor, chocolate. Lastly, they find a bakery, and buy a few pastries.**

**Later on, Ookami and Mio are back at the park, siting on a bench, eating some of the pastries they've bought.**

**"These are so good~!" Mio said, "Yui would love to eat these. I should tell her about it, so she and Daichi-kun can go-" Mio stopped talking when she noticed Okami just looking at her. She began to blush.**

**"D-don't look at me like that. It's... embarrassing." Mio said.**

**"Oh, sorry." Ookami apologized, "Today was pretty fun, wasn't it." Ookami said to change the subject.**

**"Y-yeah. It sure was." said Mio, still feeling a little embarrassed.**

**"It was even funner, to see you being cute." Ookami said, causing Mio's face to her completely red.**

**"Momotaro-kun... that's so mean." what Mio said may have suggested that she got the wrong idea, but "It makes so happy." Mio said with a smile.**

**"Mio..." Ookami said, gently placing his hands. Mio stood still for him, as she knew what ws going to happen next. She closed her eyes. Ookami moves in, planning to kiss Mio without anyone or anything getting in the way; however, he felt something a miss just before the kiss. He stopped, stood up and turned to the tree and bushes behind them. Mio is confsued by this action.**

**"Momotaro-kun?" Mio asked. Ookami ingored Mio fro a moment, and threw his fist into bushes. Their was a painful yelp wihich sounded familiar. As Ookami moves his fist out of the bushes, Daichi, with a huge bump to the head slowly rises.**

**"D-Daichi-kun?" Mio asked in surprise. Akira and Yukio pop their heads out too. Mio was surprised by this too. Ookami suddenly kicked the tree, whcih shuck it considerible, until Riku suddenly fell out of the leaves and lands in the bushes.**

**"Ouch...!" Riku graoned. He then felt the predatory eyes glare at him.**

**"You assholes... you were following us the whole time weren't you?" Ookami asked in an angry tone.**

**"W-well, we were just worried about you, Momotaro-kun... since this is your first date alone with a girl and all..." Riku tried to explain.**

**"Don't calll Momotaro!" Ookami shouts, kicking Riku in the face, and then begins to comically chase his friends around the park, leaving Riku unconcious, with a foot print on his face, and a small nose bleed.**

**Mio just sat in on the bench, until Yui suddenly came out and hugged her.**

**"Mio-chan!" She cheered.**

**"Yui?" Mio exclaimed. The rest of the Light Music Club showed up as well.**

**"You guys too?" Mio asked, shocked.**

**"Well, we weren't intending to at first, but it looked like fun. UGH!" Ritsu had resived a hit to the head from Mio.**

**"Ritsu, you idiot!" Mio cried.**

**"But, in the end, you had fun for a first date, right?" Mugi asked.**

**"Well..." Mio trailed off, to watching Ookami chasing last three members of their boy band. She smiled gracefully, "I had a blast." she said.**

* * *

**BW: And that ends it there.**

**Ritsu: It was kinda short.**

**Riku: And I got beat up for worrying about my best friend. (Ookami foot print still on his face) (Suddenly kicked from behind by Ookami, and knocked out again)**

**Ookami: You mean stalking and spying, don't you? (said with an anger symbol on his forehead)**

**Mio (chuckles first): Well, hope you enjoy this story, because there might be chances of a sequal. ****However, what that story is about, is for another time. And, it's-a-sec-ret. (said with a wink. Blushing later)**

**Yui: I thought that was BW's line.**

**BW: I don't mind. Anyway, I'll be seeing ya around! (said with a wink).**

**And have a Very Marry Christmas, to all you Mio fans!**


End file.
